The specific aims of this study are to compare the effects of two surfactants (Exosurf and Infasurf) in the prevention and treatment of neonatal respiratory distress syndrome (RDS) with respect to: mortality, incidence and severity of acute RDS, incidence and severity of chronic lung disease, and incidence of other morbidities associated with RDS.